


变动部分 Moving Part

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [4]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Los Angeles Angels, MLB, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他之前设想过无数次，再次踏上阿灵顿的投手丘会是怎样的情景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	变动部分 Moving Part

**Author's Note:**

> 可笑的自我安慰。  
> 题目来自Ian在一次采访中说起CJ的离开。“我们会在很长一段时间里都保持这个水平，不管人们是来了还是走了。这就是生活，这就是棒球的本质。总会不断地有变动的部分，CJ就是那变动部分之一。”

“真该死”，他的新队友Pujols站在球员席，望着外面沉沉夜空里不断降下的大雨，骂道。“德州的天气。我一点也不奇怪你会选择离开。我奇怪的是你为什么没早点离开。”他边说边冲他笑笑，大概是想听到他的赞同。他和他一样是今年刚入队，想建立点队友间的认同感。  
他挤出个笑容。“是啊。”

这是他转会后第一次，作为客队的先发投手回到阿灵顿。对面他的老东家派出的，是他们花了一亿美元，买来接替他的那个日本人。  
再次踏上阿灵顿的投手丘会是怎样的情景，他之前设想过无数次。  
他知道肯定会有嘘声，但是他不确定会有多少。是寥寥无几，还是铺天盖地。  
他知道有不少德州球迷不喜欢他，但总应该还有人记得他的好吧。  
但是这场显然无意停歇的大雨却不在任何一个他设想过的情景中。

他心烦得呆不下去了，起身来到教练Scioscia跟前。  
“Mike，不管雨什么时候能停，我今天都不想再投了。我想现在先回去准备一下，明天我会再上场。”  
“呃，也好，回去好好睡一觉。明天再让这帮德州人后悔也不迟。”教练拍拍他的肩。  
他回休息室简单地收拾了一下，在漫天的大雨里走出球场。德州的球迷们都在看台各处躲雨，没人注意到他这个曾经的王牌的悄然离开。

*****

出租车司机在红灯的路口缓慢地停下车。  
雨刷器已经开到最快速度，他眼前的挡风玻璃还是模糊得如同泪眼。

*****

他一直觉得自己是个喜欢追求新鲜感的人。  
所以他想起自己居然在游骑兵呆了这么多年，心里多少还是吃了一惊。  
这支球队比联盟任何一支都了解他，反之亦然。  
他从选秀起就一直在这里，从下属的小联盟球队一级级爬上来。他在这里第一次登上大联盟的赛场，然后第一次从牛棚投手转而当上终结者，再然后，第一次实现了少年时就怀揣的梦想——当上了大联盟球队的先发投手。  
去年深秋赛季结束的时候，大家回俱乐部收拾东西，他在储物柜底翻出一张十年前他刚被球队选中时的照片。照片里的他笑得和身后的阳光一样灿烂。  
那时的自己多年轻啊。年轻而且满怀希望，觉得前面有一个无限的未来在等待着自己。  
十年了，他和他们一起经历了那么多事情。分区垫底，大手笔交易，破产，高层更迭，打进季后，输掉总决赛。人们来了又走，他居然一直还在这里。  
你在任何一个地方呆了十年，不可能不对那里的人们产生感情。友情，还有别的什么，不仅仅是棒球相关的东西。  
他摇摇头。回忆过去和安于习惯，这两者都太可怕了。  
他的过去在这里，然而他那时就模糊地感觉到，这里却不再有他的未来了。  
那天他收拾得很彻底。

他也一直觉得自己是个很骄傲的人。  
从冬歇开始，他的经纪人Bob每次跟他联系的时候，都会说起游骑兵，说起他们还没有正式报价。  
后来他觉得既然俱乐部已经无声地用行动表明了态度，他再等下去也没有什么意义了。  
他想起写在球场本垒打墙上的，他的前教练Wash常说的那句话。“这就是棒球遵循的规律。”  
这就是棒球遵循的规律。这不是个感情用事的问题，而是实际操作的问题。  
他C.J.Wilson又不是没有地方可去。  
Ryan总说你干嘛不回来，洛杉矶哪里不都比DFW好很多么。Bob也说他的家乡球队有份不错的报价。而且加利福尼亚的天气和德克萨斯这里比起来，温柔得像只趴在你肩头的猫咪。  
他已经决定要回家了，但还是大张旗鼓地去到全美各地和各家球队谈判。他要让游骑兵看看，他C.J.Wilson有多么炙手可热，他们放弃他是多么不明智的选择。  
他C.J.Wilson决不是被遗弃的那个。  
那天的欢迎仪式，他穿起了从小就支持的家乡球队的球衣，台下他的家乡球迷欢呼成一片。  
终于，他再也不用为夏天难耐的酷热和联盟有名的“打者天堂”头痛了。  
除了，像现在这种情况，作为分区的头号对手回来打客场的时候。

他还记得Cliff离开之后，去年赛季初队里怎样弥漫着一股惆怅的气氛。更衣室里Cliff的储藏柜甚至还保留了好一段时间，好像他随时可能会回去一样。也难怪，Cliff那种级别的投手，会让任何留不住他的球队惋惜吧。  
他不知道自己是不是最想念Cliff的那一个。但当初Cliff在队里时，他的确是跟在他身边最多的一个。他不在乎自己的仰慕之情表露得有多明显。他只是想尽量从各个方面，学习Cliff投球的经验。他想变得和Cliff一样强，一样受人景仰。  
Cliff的离开他一点也不感到意外。他在队里的时候嘴边就总是挂着费城的老队友。  
他自己在Cliff离开之后，被人们寄予了下一个王牌的希望。  
他恨他们在自己身上寄予希望。他恨自己让他们失望了。  
不知道我走了之后，会不会有人想我呢，他想。  
这群他暗自鄙夷又暗自渴望他们认同的家伙们。  
这群他自始至终都无法融入的家伙们。

从小他就不合群。  
他的带有亚裔血统特征的面孔，他的“Straight Edge”的习惯，他在各个方面的努力上进，这些都让他成了别人嘲弄的对象。  
而他所能做的，只有不知所措地把自己锁在自己里面，好从同龄人中间抽离出来。  
他们是嫉妒。  
我要做我自己。  
不管别人怎么说。

他内心里当然知道，自己从来不是最有天赋的那个。  
他的一切，都是靠不断的努力换来的。但他不愿意承认这一点。  
他要不停地寻找其他的途径来减轻过高的目标带来的压力。  
他写剧本，玩摄影，开赛车，偶尔还去Ryan的乐队客串一下。尽量让自己的生活里棒球的比例不要占那么大。  
这样如果他做得不够好，至少他可以有个理由。“你们知道的，我要关心的事儿太多了。我可不像你们只打棒球。”

和他不同，Josh似乎就是为棒球而生的。他当年一来就成了球迷们的宠儿。  
谁会不嫉妒呢。  
Josh从来管不住自己，他高大健壮的身体里其实是个没长大的男孩子，单纯得要命。他的一切行为，不论是棒球还是那些，似乎都是顺应本能。他后天学习到的，大概就是怎么把生活中的一切都归结到他信仰的上帝身上吧。他哼了一声。  
他又为他感到可怜。身上只能带一点零钱，整天都处于变相的监视之中。  
他们两个都不喝酒。Josh是被禁止喝酒，而他是主动选择不喝。  
所以他是仅有的几个和Josh一起玩并且让俱乐部感到放心的人。在其他城市打客场的时候Josh常去他的酒店房间找他，然后他们会一起玩XBox，在《光晕》里一起消灭点外星人；所以打进总决赛庆祝的时候，俱乐部会特意安排，让他们相互泼洒的不是传统的香槟，而是姜汁汽水。  
那个时候他真的有点被感动了。他知道Josh也一样，Josh最容易动感情。  
如果不是Josh只知道棒球和上帝，也许他们会是比现在更好的朋友。  
不知道以后有庆祝的场合，Josh会不会有点想念他。  
不知道天使这边会为了他也搞个类似的替代品么？

他刚进到天使队里，更衣室里充斥着一种微妙的气氛。让他不由自主地想起Nap一年前刚从天使转会到游骑兵的时候。Nap的当时和他的现在，恰好构成平行而遥远的镜像。  
两个队毕竟是死对头。之前互相看不顺眼的人突然成了并肩作战的队友，心理上总是需要一点时间。  
而那时他是队里的一号投手，他是队里的一号捕手，他的捕手。他们必须缩短那个适应时间，他们必须马上形成默契。好在多年的交手让他们并不缺少相互之间的了解。  
他还记得是他的一个玩笑，让新来的捕手第一次露出笑脸。  
后来的一年里，多少次场上的一切在他周围模糊的时候，视野里唯一清晰的，是Nap稳稳举着的手套。  
他和后勤经理设计了那件印着Nap打扮成厨师模样的T恤在全俱乐部发行。Nap看到他们的T恤咧嘴笑了，因为他知道这玩笑是善意的，说明的是喜爱之情。  
他离开之后，Nap在推特上说再次遇见时，要从他手中打出全垒打。他在输入框里打出Nap的手机号码，按下发布键之前，他说服自己说只是开个玩笑而已。他们都知道他爱开玩笑。  
至少这样Nap会记得他多一点吧。

而Ian，他一直看不透他。和Ian做了这么多年的队友，他们之间的每次交谈却都只让他更加感到Ian的无法捉摸。  
有时候他觉得Ian和自己很像，都是努力大于天赋。都是一直从阴影里成长起来。  
像他一样，Ian也会在球迷里引起争议。不少球迷们不喜欢他那些最后变成内场高飞的失败的全垒打尝试；Ian也是被寄予厚望，然而也会让大家失望。但Ian从不试图为自己辩白什么，而他总忍不住还击那些对自己的攻击；Ian也很有趣，但却总和其他人混在一起。  
Ian不像他那么在乎外表。他曾经嘲笑Ian之前乱蓬蓬的发型像抹布，而新剃的头则像是被剥光了。但在打击练习里跑去摘掉Ian头盔的只能是Elvis，被Ian追着满球场跑的也只能是Elvis。而不会是他。他们俩的关系从来没有好到那个地步。  
有时候他又觉得他和其他人一样，是只知道打棒球的武夫。  
但他觉得Ian能看穿他。看穿他对他们的鄙夷，看穿他可笑的骄傲。

Derek让他想起年轻时的自己。一样的喜欢恶搞，喜欢被注意，一样的努力。或者说比他更努力。  
但这个孩子身上有种他没有的东西。Derek不懂得逃避。或者说Derek没有他潇洒。  
去年赛季末，媒体们都说，Derek比他更像王牌投手。他知道了之后只是笑笑。  
他走了之后，游骑兵买了那个日本人。也许这样Derek就不会像他当时那样，被众人的希望推上王牌投手的位置。  
他真心地希望那个孩子会比他自己要幸运一点。

*****

红灯变绿，司机的一脚油门让他从自己的脑海里被抛回现实的岸边。  
熟悉而陌生的街景从出租车窗外倒退而过。  
他离开游骑兵后，Ben和Jeff还请他回来做过一期Ben&Skin的节目。那大概是那节目最后一次在开头响起Ben为他改编的那首主题音乐吧。他在嘴角牵扯出一丝微笑。这城市里毕竟还有人想念他。

C.J.Wilson睡前从酒店前台叫了杯热牛奶。尽管窗外的雨声催人入眠，他还是花了一会儿才进入梦乡。

*****

要到第二天他再次踏进阿灵顿球场才知道，昨天的比赛在大雨停止后继续进行到第七局的时候，这里满场回响着德州球迷们讽刺的“我们要CJ”的齐声呐喊。  
他笑起来，心里五味杂陈。  
因为他清楚地知道，现在这里的球迷们有多恨他，他们曾经就有多爱他。

-完-


End file.
